creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Temmington/Ask Sarah- 1
First off I'd like to say happy third birthday to the wiki! Also I'd like to say before we get started with answering, thank you all for leaving your questions! You guys left some interesting and very good questions for me to answer. I'm sorry I can't get to them all but some of them I just don't know how to answer or are just too silly. Anyways, let's get to the answering! Do you like Mexican food? Nope, can't say I do. Why did you join the wiki? I wanted to be able to contribute and get myself known out there, plus being able to chat was nice. How did you find out about the wiki? By searching Creepypasta... duh. How many accounts have you had? Other than this one I have had three and they are all currently disabled. What was your first name? TehMagneton. -shudders- Do you like any other wikis as much as CPW? Yes, I'm an active moderator at MLP Wiki and I enjoy going there as much as here. Do you have any hobbies? I'm assuming you mean hobbies besides here so I'm going to go with collect dice, draw, write reviews, and go on Tumblr. What are your favorite Pokémon? Flareon of course! Are you male or female? Female. How do you feel about the state of the wiki? It could be worse. What's the story behind your many usernames? I'm just indecisive. Who is best pony? Rainbow Dash! What is your favorite colour? I'm fond of orange and purple the most. What is your opinion on abortion? This probably isn't the place for me to get all political so in a nutshell I'll just say this. A woman should be able to have the rights to her own body... that's kinda of obvious. Do you like sleeping? No. I love sleeping. Do you like cats? Hell yeah! Be honest, are there people here that you can't stand? I think there are people that you can't stand no matter what website or real life place you're at. Here is not an exception. What traits are you looking for in a person in order for them to be considered your friend? Being able to put up with how much of a bitch I am. What can you say about Paramore? ...They exist? I'm not really a big fan of them and haven't really checked them out. What do you think about society? Could be better but it could be a hell of a lot worse. What do you do with your free time? Go on here. How many dice do you actually have? Over three hundred last time I checked. What got you into Creepypasta? BlameTruth's scary Pokémon Blue series on YouTube (I think he removed it), which led me to Lavender Town, which then led me to here. How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Have you written a story? Yes, I have written stories here. My most popular and in my opinion best one is called Audio Cassettes. Are you planning on writing another one? Not at the moment but hopefully sometime in the future. Do you have any ideas? I've always wanted to try to write a good Lost Episode pasta but I'm not sure how to execute that yet. How many name changes have you had? TehMagneton, Temmington, Sarah The Flareon, Business Cat, Lieutenant Lesbian, (´･ω･`), Invalid Scrabble Move, and Lesbian Fox. When is your next planned name change? I don't plan on getting one (moving accounts is tedious due to moving all of your profile stuff, archives, and signatures). If you do get another name change, what will you change it to? Ailuro. Who would you say has been your closest friend since being on here? I have a lot of close friends so I can't really answer that. What is your favorite Pixar movie? Up. What is your favorite book and why? I Go Bump because Cleric forced me to advertise his book. ---- Welp, that was fun! I enjoyed doing that! Leave future questions below and they might be answered in the next edition of Ask Sarah (whenever that may be). Bye! Category:Blog posts